Perspective
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Ten years after Endless Waltz, Relena has come to the conclusion that the world she lives in must change. A silent witness to everything that happens provides Relena with the help she needs.
1. Default Chapter

Perspective  
  
  
Prologue  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you know'em, I don't own'em...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I'm not really sure where this came from, or even where it's going. I hope that is sufficient warning to explain if chapters are posted erractically. As for reviewing, please do so. Even a small note saying, 'I liked it' or 'I hated it' will be welcome. Reading your reviews really brightens my day sometimes.  
  
Please keep in mind that this Relena is not like the one you know. This one knows what she wants, and isn't afraid to reach for it. Pacifism will not play a large role. If you think Relena might go a bit OOC, please keep in mind that everyone changes...  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
The 'Dove of Peace' they call her, those old fools who think only of glory. How quick they were to befriend her when she gained the limelight at the beginning. They lifted her to such levels through the years, required the impossible so many times, there is nothing left. Her sincerity and hope for a peaceful, non-aggressive future has melted to a puddle of despair.  
  
Now though, that small puddle has been rebuilt into something new. Her will and determination has returned in full force, that vital spark that dwindled and flickered to a near death is back, the beautiful ocean blue of her eyes bright once more.   
  
We still call her 'Dove' but peace never follows that title. Our dove has been freed of her cage and flies where she will. Her thoughts and her desires are no longer those of a forgotten kingdom.  
  
It has been ten years since the Eve Wars, and we all have learned a valuable lesson in the passing decade. Humanity cannot stand by itself; a strong leader is both needed and wanted by the masses. The pompous fools in the political arena waver back and forth between urging Relena to regain her former position and trying to block her from more power. They have remained undecided for too long, so we have made the decision for them.   
  
Power is for those that know how to use it, and not be misguided in their attempt. Many in the past have tried to attain this status, but their ego and ignorance of humanity have always stopped them.  
  
My companions and I though were raised to understand the intricacies of the human mind, and judge the best course of action. Our entire lives have been devoted to doing what others want, and putting our needs last.   
  
That stops now. For two years Relena and I have slowly been planning our coup. The major players have been sought out, and the biggest nemeses are targeted.   
  
Our companions, you ask? The list should hardly be surprising. Trowa, our silent acrobat that slips into any role with the ease of a veteran actor. Wufei, one of the few people who has followed their ideals and beliefs wherever they have lead, regardless of the path. Quatra, our little innocent who has more of the devil in him than most believe, and whose strategies have never failed. And finally, Lady Une, to whom many of the former world leaders trust absolutely.  
  
But wait, two of us are missing. Our little demon is waiting in the wings, the silent player that many forget. One of our greatest tools is his ability to slip unnoticed.  
  
And I? Well, I am many things. Lover, strategist, weapon, supporter, leader. Whatever Relena needs, I provide. And what do I gain? Many things, but chief among them is finally seeing Relena achieve the position she was born for - quite literally.  
  
A despotic rule is outdated, you say? Perhaps, but the human race has never done well on its own. Guidance is always needed and wanted. We are going to provide that guidance with such benevolence that many will never understand what has happened.   
  
And those that do understand will either submit...or die.   



	2. The Waltz Begins

  
Perspective  
  
  
by Lady Saffir  
  
DISCLAIMER: me no own...  
  
Rating: O.o...I wrote a lemon scene! NC-17, R...whatever you consider lemon worth.   
  
"Four things greater than all things are, - Women and Horses and Power and War."  
Kipling  
  
"The female of the species is more deadly than the male."  
Kipling  
  
AN-BIG thanks goes out to Fatima, Cindy, and Kelsey for their help in tinkering. And for having a certain file that I kinda...deleted...~_~;; Thanks guys, I owe you!  
  
Check out my site! I'm still tinkering (I love this word!) with it, so please be patient. It will have the most up to date stuff in a few days. Previews of other fics will also be posted there.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/tsukino7/index.html  
  
Email me and tell me what you think!  
  
************************************  
  
  
Perspective.  
  
Such a funny thing, perspective. Two people can witness the same event, yet the stories they tell can be polar opposites. How can that be?   
  
The thing that I love about this mental 'hiccup' is that it can be twisted an almost infinite amount. People believe what they want to believe.  
  
And that is what I'm counting on. My entire life, I have fought for what was 'right'. Well, now I'm fighting for me and all the selfish reasons I have to live. I just have to keep the general populace and the government officials from digging too deep, too fast. Once our plan is complete, it won't matter what they find or think.   
  
I just have to make sure their perspective sees me as an avenging angel, determined to save the world from all evil. It will never occur to them that I could be the evil sucking them down into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
How does she do it? One moment the most angelic expression covers her face, the next - a demon from one of the inner circles of Hell has possessed her. I'd suggest serious psychological problems, but I think it's just a personality quirk. Not that I'd change anything. I fell in love with a spitfire, and I hope that never goes away.   
  
"Gentlemen, I will only repeat myself one more time. I have no designs on your land, your position, or your person. The suggestion that I simply do my job so that I can dominate the world one day is ludicrous, and I will not entertain this line of thought one moment longer. Am I perfectly clear, gentlemen?"  
  
This is an interesting turn of events. The old fools were convinced age meant wisdom, so Relena was doubly lacking. She was young, and she was female. She was also the best manipulator I have ever met. The few women that were privy to the inner workings of the government supported her whole-heartedly, barely questioning her reasoning and motives.   
  
The meeting basically ended on that note, the other diplomats shuffling from the room with bowed heads. Watching as the room emptied, Relena turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow in query. I held up a single pinky in response and she laughed, nodding agreement. She had them wrapped around her little finger and they didn't even know it. And they wouldn't until it was too late.  
  
"Shall we adjourn? I believe we have some things to discuss."  
  
I tilted my head to the side, offering an arm for her to take. "We have people waiting for us," I reminded her.  
  
"Mmph. Perhaps they'd like to join us," she replied, smirking at the mental image.  
  
"No. I share with no one."  
  
"Yes you do; you did last week when I 'convinced' our close friend to join us."  
  
"Very well. I don't share when I'm present. And I don't like to hear the details."  
  
"I know. That's why you go out of town during my little visits."  
  
  
  
  
Our discussion room wasn't the stereotypical planning room. In fact, it was a little used side office. The staff knew this was a private room, and it was. Just not for the reason they thought it was. Their ignorance is our bliss, so I wasn't about to clue them into what really happened in there once a week.  
  
Our entrance caused the five people in the room to turn. We had felt our fellow conspirators out, and the early results seemed to be quite promising. They were as tired of this world as we were, and they had the means to change it.  
  
The man lounging in the corner caused Relena to squeal in delight, launching herself into the man's arms. So childlike and innocent at times...but the steel hidden inside would crush you before you realized anything was wrong.   
  
"Wufei! I'm so glad you decided to join us. I wasn't sure that you would like the dance."  
  
That was what we called the plan. Dances were so intricate, so confusing at times. Partners were constantly replaced and traded, and no one was ever really certain where or when the song would end.   
  
"You...convinced me that this waltz would be unlike any other I have ever experienced before."   
  
"That was the plan," Relena purred, reaching up to brush his lips with a finger.   
  
I can't really hold it against either of them. As innocent as she appears, Relena exudes a sex appeal that few can resist when she's determined. We don't bow to her bidding, but she has a hold over us that we are helpless to resist. The only one not under Relena's little spell is Lady Une; but then, she's never completely recovered from the first wars. She believes that Relena can accomplish Treize's ideals.  
  
Turning to survey the rest of the room, I saw Trowa staring intently at Wufei. Like the rest of them, me included, Trowa had fallen to Relena's feminine wiles. It appeared that Trowa didn't like the idea of sharing with his fellow pilots. As long as he, and everyone else, understood that Relena was mine first and foremost, we wouldn't have a problem.  
  
Moving to settle behind her desk, Relena regarded her small army. Over the years the world and colonies had relied on us to beef up their security systems, giving us their complete trust. Really...who would ever trust a group of ruthless guerilla fighters with that type of sensitive information?   
  
Yes, they would never know what hit them.  
  
Not even when the bullet lodged itself into their bodies.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
"Relena."  
  
Sleep was never something Relena could be pulled from easily, and this morning was proving more difficult than usual. The only indication that someone occupied the space beside me was the lump that moved under the covers. A single, pale hand emerged from the mass, giving me the timeless gesture of indifference.  
  
"Been there, done that, found it quite boring," I ripped the covers from her head to find a glare that could fell an elephant pointed at me.  
  
"Fine. I'm sure I won't have a problem finding someone else to plan with me late at night," she sniffed, the same hand from a moment ago reaching up to tease across my skin. She grew bolder, applying not so gentle pressure to my inner thigh, sliding her wandering hand upward.  
  
"I will tolerate your 'political moves', but you're mine and mine alone every night. Remember that."  
  
I couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped my lips as her hand completed its exploration, closing around me to render me almost helpless.  
  
"Yours?" She breathed, surging over me until our eyes were level. She ground her hips into mine, eliciting another sharp intake of air.   
  
"Or mine?"  
  
She pinned me to the bed by sitting on me, pinning my hands to my side with the action. This left her free to explore, using her mouth and hands to set my nerves on flame. I had my eyes closed in an effort to control my reaction, so I never saw it coming.  
  
Pain blazed down my chest, my eyes jerking open to see blood welling from the scratch Relena had drawn down my chest.  
  
"Since when do you simply lie back and enjoy the show?"  
  
Taking that as an invitation, I surged upward, reversing our positions. Grabbing the two slim hands that reached up to touch my chest, I sucked on one slim finger, staring into her eyes. The look that crossed her face said it all: passion ruled our relationship completely.   
  
I took the time to enjoy my upper position, leaning down to nip at the pale skin of her neck. Sighing in enjoyment, Relena arched upward, offering me all of her. The invitation was too good to pass up.   
  
Our bodies went well together, I decided, easily matching the harsh rhythm Relena set. The difference in heigth was enough to make our passion filled hours much more enjoyable. We responded to each other, the call of one body pushing and pulling the other over the edge of control.   
  
Relena's breathing grew frantic, demanding more than I could give. A last vestige of control was all that held me together until I felt Relena spasm beneath me. Giving up finally, my hoarse shout preceeded my collapse onto the bed.  
  
The smile Relena gave me was quite smug, I decided, pushing a sweaty lock of hair from my eyes.   
  
"I do hope you have enough energy for our meetings today. It would be a shame if I had to attend the day's events with another bodyguard," she teased, curling next to me with a contented sigh.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good. The tempo is about to change, and I need you there to hold me steady." 


End file.
